


【白魏】真香警告（四十九）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】真香警告（四十九）

　　魏大勋啃着白敬亭饱满的嘴唇，灵巧地解开对方的衬衫纽扣，熟练的动作让白敬亭窜起一股无名火。  
　　魏大勋今天戴了一条不太好解的腰带，不复杂，但是需要巧劲儿。待到他把白敬亭扒得只剩内裤，小孩儿还没弄开让人头疼的腰带扣。白敬亭气得低骂一声，手背上的青筋都爆了出来，他翻起眼睛狠狠地剜了一眼魏大勋：“怎么解。”  
　　魏大勋被人在胯下动作了那么久，自然也是不好受，性器半硬着支起一个小帐篷，绷得难受。他轻笑一声，压出个梨涡，意料之中地感觉到胯下的手劲更大了些。  
　　魏大勋没说话，只是握上白敬亭的手，带着对方解自己的裤腰带，修长的手指拨弄了几下，腰带扣就乖乖地打开来。  
　　白敬亭显然没想到腰带是这么解的，诧异地扬了下眉，紧接着猴急地一把扒下对方的裤子甩在地上，沉重的金属磕在地板上，“砰”地一声。  
　　“这么急干嘛。”白敬亭听到魏大勋低笑的声音，昏暗的视线里低沉的男声搔得他心里直痒痒，他按着对方的胸膛把人彻底按躺在床上，探身吻上对方脸边的小痣。  
　　泛着湿气的嘴唇贴上来，男性的粗喘回荡在耳边，一股酥麻顺着尾椎骨爬上后颈，魏大勋下意识地缩了缩脖子，手指顺着白敬亭的腹肌划下去，伸进内裤握住对方抵在他腿根的坚硬性器。  
　　“嗯。”白敬亭舒服低哼一声，手劲松了些，却被人趁机掀翻。魏大勋坐在他身上，腿根压着他的大腿，手指还不老实地在他的胯下活动，那人笑得狡黠，另一手按住他想要抬起的上身：“嘘——乖～”  
　　一个乖字儿说得千转百回，拐着弯钻进白敬亭的耳朵里。他舔了舔嘴唇，伸手握住魏大勋在他身下作乱的手腕，目光如炬：“不想让你得逞，怎么办。”  
　　魏大勋被白敬亭盯得头皮发麻，直白的眼神惹得身下又硬了几分，他看了看白敬亭不减反增的肱二头肌和三角肌，视线又飘到白敬亭含笑的眼睛，知道这人不打算妥协，只得把握着人胯下的手松开，叹着气活动被人捏得发痛的手腕：“死小孩儿，没个轻重。”  
　　“约炮嘛，爽了就行，要轻重干嘛。”白敬亭说着混账话，坐起身揽住魏大勋的腰把人往自己胯下扣，他扯下魏大勋的内裤，手摸上对方赤裸的臀肉，凑到人耳边诱哄：“乖，下次。”  
　　“说好了。”魏大勋闻言挑眉，配合地蹬掉内裤，叉开腿跪在白敬亭身上，手臂也环上了对方的脖子。不用白敬亭提醒，他就把腰身塌下去，后臀翘了起来，不知羞地让人轻薄，乖得让人想更使劲地欺负。  
　　他牵起白敬亭的手凑到嘴边，舌头伸出来，亮晶晶的，缓慢又色情地舔弄白敬亭的手指。棕黑的眸子转到眼角，不轻不重地勾了白敬亭一眼，天生的狐媚子一样，让人疯狂。  
　　这是一个只在他面前柔软、娇媚的男人。  
　　这样的认知让白敬亭更加兴奋，征服的快感化作搅弄对方口腔的动作，粗糙的指尖划过上颚，欺负得对方哼唧出声。  
　　他抽出手指，指尖泛着微妙的水光。魏大勋勾着嘴角，舍不得似的，随着他的动作仰起脖子，伸出舌头舔舐。  
　　白敬亭呼吸一窒，揉捏着魏大勋臀肉的手瞬间大力。魏大勋痛呼一声，不用看就知道，他的臀瓣肯定一片通红。  
　　年轻人把湿润的手指彻底抽离，急不可耐地探到对方的穴口，敏感的后穴被人不温柔地戳弄，一缩一缩地排斥，可炙热的甬道却又乖乖接纳入侵的物什，湿热的软肉瞬间包裹上来，叫嚣着不满足。  
　　这么可爱的反应，谁能不想狠狠欺负。  
　　白敬亭熟悉这副身体，没几下就找到了对方藏在体内的敏感点，指肚不客气地按揉，魏大勋立刻软下腰，上半身无力地扒住白敬亭，软腻的呻吟扑在白敬亭的颈窝。  
　　禁欲了几个月的年轻人血气方刚，感觉到对方的穴肉逐渐放松，立刻抽出手来迫不及待地把人扣住自己的身下压。  
　　“啊啊……”被人强硬地进入，魏大勋紧紧扒住白敬亭的肩膀，无意识依赖的动作取悦着对方。他大腿酥软，舒爽地起了一声鸡皮疙瘩，抻长脖子低吟，被进入的微弱疼痛反而助了兴。  
　　时隔许久，重新顶进这副觊觎已久的身体，白敬亭几乎忍不住想要立刻活动起来。他埋在魏大勋的体内，紧致的甬道夹得他低喘出声，握着对方腰身的手也不由自主地加大力度。只给了魏大勋几秒钟的适应时间，白敬亭就忍耐到了尽头，拽过对方的脚踝让他环着自己，下身不再收敛地顶弄起来。  
　　“唔、嗯。”这个姿势进入得太深，魏大勋受不住地扯着白敬亭后脑的头发，被人顶得一耸一耸的。他大张着眼睛，失神地盯着自己房间熟悉的墙壁，忽然梦醒一般意识到自己怀里的人是一直让自己牵肠挂肚的家伙，有些慌乱地闭上了眼睛。  
　　他又想到白敬亭满不在乎的笑容和轻佻的言论，有些委屈地抱紧了白敬亭，埋在对方的颈窝喘出了泣音。  
　　他埋怨自己鬼迷心窍功亏一篑，又暗自庆幸二人的亲近，复杂的情绪席卷上来让他茫然不已，只好胡乱抓挠白敬亭的后背来发泄。  
　　白敬亭察觉到了魏大勋的不对劲，也不知道对方那个叫人看不透的脑袋瓜里又在想什么，只是加大了动作，恨不得把那人乱七八糟的想法都顶出去似的，每一下都退到只剩龟头，又压着敏感点狠狠戳进最深处，操得身上的人一颠一颠，胸前挺立的乳头一上一下地在他的胸前磨蹭，性器抵在白敬亭的小腹随着动作摩擦，腰身也无意识地跟着轻顶，连哭腔都出来了。  
　　“白、白敬亭——”又是一记毫不留情的操弄，魏大勋终于被送上了顶峰，叫着怀里的人射出白浊，腥膻的液体喷在两人的小腹。  
　　白敬亭看着量不少的液体，知道这人最近没出去乱搞，奖励地吻住对方的嘴唇，做最后的冲刺。  
　　刚刚高潮的敏感身子哪里受得了这种没轻重的欺负，魏大勋颤抖着腰身眼神一片模糊，自暴自弃地把自己全都交给对方，费力地把自己的嘴唇从白敬亭的啃吻里解放出来，委委屈屈地叫：“白白……”  
　　许久未听到的昵称敲击在白敬亭的神经，软糯的带着情欲的嗓音春药一样，他吻住对方泛红的眼角，低哼着埋在魏大勋体内射了出来。  
　　白敬亭被魏大勋紧紧拥着，又满足又怜惜，温柔地揉了把哥哥的头顶，使出同样的力度抱住了对方。  
　　魏大勋，若是你敢踏出那一步，我这辈子都不会放开你的手。


End file.
